Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry (aka Life of Madame Blueberry) is a VeggieTales episode that's named after Madame Blueberry, herself. The lesson of the episode was thankfulness. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * I'm So Blue * Stuff Mart Suite * Salezmunz Rap * The Thankfulness Song * On the Beautiful Blue Danube * His Cheeseburger Plot In the beginning, Bob sees Larry driving a new pink jeep. When asked about it, Larry said he wanted it all his life and he's finally got it. Bob asks Larry how happy he is to have his car. In reply, Larry says he is not satisfied yet until he gets other vehicles in the same corporation such as a Camper, an RV, a hang-glider and a jet-ski. Bob decides that what they are talking about is a good topic for their episode, and tries to think of a story. However, their friends, the French Peas, say that when they lived in France years before, they had became famous when they had written a story with that very topic called Madame Blueberry. Bob and Larry then decide to use the Peas' story for the episode. Madame Blueberry is a beautiful woman living at a tree-house in France with her family friends and butlers, Bob and Larry. However Madame Blueberry is very "blue" and sings it every day to Bob and Larry. The daily basis is Bob and Larry come just to hear Blueberry complain about stuff she does not have and how she is miserable in life. The only happiness she gets is staring at pictures of possessions owned by her friends, relatives and neighbors. One day, Larry spots a new store being built about 0.6 miles away from Madame's tree house. They watch it over time being constructed and it is finished when the building is given a sign: "Stuff-Mart." Seconds after the store is finished being built, three salesmen of the Stuff-Mart come to Madame's tree house to offer her sales. Once they step in her house, they use conniving skills to convince her that to be happy you must have more things. They claim to her that their department corporation has everything she needs to be happy. Despite Bob advising Blueberry to take God's advice on being happy, Blueberry falls under the materialistic temptations and agrees to see the corporation. Meanwhile Larry is preparing his new Silly-Song segment, but Archibald Asparagus again interrupts the segment. Archibald informs Larry that the show staff's bosses have ordered them to cancel Silly Songs with Larry and replace it as a result of Larry's bad outcome of the "Song of the Cebu" from the previous episode. Archibald also reveals his support on the cancellation (He has a bad sense of humor), and when Larry asks on what to do next, Archibald taunts Larry for not being able to change the bosses' minds on the change. At the same time, the new segment titled "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" debuts and Mr. Lunt sings about a fictional person that falls in love with a cheeseburger. After this is done, Archibald complains about this being done instead of Mr. Lunt supposedly going to sing about growing up in Connecticut, only for Mr. Lunt to reveal that he grew up in New Jersey. Meanwhile Madame Blueberry, Bob, Larry and the salesmen go to the Stuff-Mart. On the way Madame Blueberry gets distracted when seeing a little girl living on the streets with her family. It is her birthday and she can only afford a piece of apple pie and oatmeal for her birthday dinner. Despite her poverty the girl sings a thankfulness song thanking God for what she has. This confuses Madame Blueberry for a few moments until the salesmen get worried that their commercials will die over-time of her seeing this and change the subject to the Stuff-Mart. Madame Blueberry enters the store to see a giant room filled with all kinds of possessions on sale; stretching for miles and thousands of yards. She is speechless and "woozy" out of excitement. Madame Blueberry spends hours and hours buying nearly everything in the store. She finds and buys stuff she does not need such as sinks, pillows, teddy bears, a tree-chopping machine, tables, furniture, etc. As the store begins to empty of possessions, the salesmen offer Madame Blueberry to have employees deliver the stuff to her house as she keeps shopping. That evening Madame Blueberry, Bob and Larry are eating at the store restaurant food court. Bob then says they have plenty and asks Madame if they can go home. Madame Blueberry is so excited by what she has bought that she refuses. However, seconds later they notice a young boy asking his father for a toy train set. They overhear the boy rant out stuff such as how he saw it on TV, wanted it forever, and his begs to have it. The father sadly tells him that he cannot afford it, but offers a ball instead. After a moment of thinking, Junior gladly accepts and sings the same thankfulness song the girl sang earlier. This makes Blueberry so shocked that she comes to a realization: possessions do not bring happiness, but happy hearts do. When the salesmen offer her more stuff such as a toaster oven, Madame angrily tells them that she is done giving in to their fake commercial temptations and gets a refund for the possessions she does not want anymore. When leaving the Stuff-Mart no longer in debt, however, they see that the deliveries are still being performed despite the stuff no longer being hers, and that her tree house is so obese from the weight that it is tipping over towards the deep lake behind her house. Bob and Madame grab onto carts and speedily drive down the sandy roads to the house to call off the deliveries but by the time they reach it, the final bought possession has already been put in her house. Just when they fear the worst, the tree somehow manages to balance itself. Bob and Madame are able to have a laugh at their own expense and decide to take it from there. Unfortunately, a butterfly perches on the back of the house, causing the tree to lean towards the lake. Bob and Madame can only watch in horror as her possessions (and an employee) fall out of her back door and sink in the deep lake. The sudden loss of weight causes the tree-house to be catapulted in the sky, and to land onto the Stuff-Mart parking lot. Upon impact, the tree-house collapses in on itself. That night Madame Blueberry is now homeless, but she survives because she befriends the girl's family, the boy and father, who offer her shelter for her similar attitude to theirs. Despite being homeless and no longer rich, Madame is so happy that she knows everything will be fine with her friends. In the wrap-up, Bob and Larry love the story so much that they hysterically cry until the French Peas exasperatedly ask them to stop. In the ending, they show a Bible verse from the book of Proverbs: "He who is greedy threatens his own house." Larry then concludes that he is now happy for what he has no matter if he gets his vehicles or not. Trivia * While Madame Blueberry, Bob, and Larry are eating in the snack bar, the poster behind them shows the Fib and Goliath fighting. * While Madame Blueberry is shopping in Stuff-Mart, Buzz Saw Louie from The Toy That Saved Christmas ''and a chocolate bunny package from [[Rack, Shack, and Benny|''Rack, Shack, and Benny]].'' * In "His Cheeseburger," there is an image of a slushie from ''Josh and The Big Wall! behind the giant clown. * In the DVD subtitles, "Monsieur" is transcription "Missure" in one instance * As Bob races to Madame Blueberry's treehouse, his shopping cart dispenses pizza coupons. The picture of the lion holding pizza from Dave and The Giant Pickle is a reference to Daniel and the Lions Den from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * When Madame Blueberry is shopping in Stuff-Mart, look for Mr. Snuggly from Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space * A picture of Art Bigotti is seen inside Madame Blueberry's treehouse Goofs * When Larry and Bob are consoling Madame on her sofa, Bob disappears momentarily while Larry fetches tea. Category:VeggieTales episodes